I can't hide this feeling anymore
by desurpertothethrone
Summary: Tsugumi realizes that she likes Raku after spending an afternoon at a theme park but will Raku return these felling or not my first fanfic please don't completely kill my selfesteam rated M because I don't know how this might turn out
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal afternoon at the Ichijo resident as Tsugumi rang the doorbell ."I'll be right there" Raku yelled walking toward the door ."Oh it's you Tsugumi , whats up?"

"I came to inform you that Ojou cannot go to the date this evening due to illness."

"You don't have to be so formal , well whatever I just blew money on these ticket."

"Maybe you can get someone else to go with you."

"Idon't think I can get anyone on such short notice , wait Tsugumi can you go whit me?"

Tsugumi stood there get red muttering to herself trying to come up with an excuse, not finding one she sighed in defeat and nodded yes.

'Great see you in half an hour get ready."he closed the door leaving her in silence.

What am I going to do she thought to herself still red from embarrassment as she walk home.

As Raku stands at the park entrance looking a little too excited as Tsugumi approaches .They proceed to the ticket booth to hand in the tickets . As they enter the park Tsugumi asked why he looked so smug which he replied with "cuz I'm looking forward to the rest of the day , why else ?" Which she slightly blushed at . "so what ride do you want to go to Tsugumi ?"

"I don't know, how about that one ." she pointed to the rollercoaster . Raku didn't agree well with roller coasters but he suck it up and headed toward it .They didn't wait long in line which didn't give Raku to prepare for what was about to happen . During the duration of the ride he basicly held on to his life by a thread but on the contrary Tsugumi was enjoying herself . After the ride Raku was all but dead Tsugumi asked to go again he couldn't refuse the cute face in front of him and forgot the dread he just experienced and went again . They went on a few more rides then Tsugumi stomach growl and she got embarrassed .Raku laughed and said " If you were hungry you should spoken up, we'll eat here ok." She simply nodded a yes . They sat down and ordered their food

"I'll pay you back later"

"It's my treat ok ."

Their food didn't take too long to get to them . As they were eating Raku noticed a bit of food stuck on Tsugumi cheek. "Hey you got a little food there , no more that way , never mind I'll get it myself "

As he reached for the food she started to blush and Raku thought _too cute , no what are you thinking you like ondere_ after that they were kind of akward

"It's getting dark we should get back don't you think?"

"yeah we should."

He walk Tsugumi home not a word was said until they got to her house .

"bye"

"bye thanks for today."

"no problem."

"…"

"well I'm going home bye ."

Well what do you think my first fanfic it may be bad but it is my first well see you next week or whenever I decide to post the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

After the two parted Tsugumi tried to wrap her head of this feeling she has toward Raku. _Could this be lo.. lo.. love_ she blushed just at the thought _no way he has Ojou-sama_ _I could never hurt her then why do I feel nervous around him._ She pondered in her futon for a while . Raku wondered why she was acting so different _she was acting like a normal girl and she wasn't in her "school uniform" she looked too cute I can't help but to blush a little._ He seemed to forget about Ondere for a little there.

The next day approached quicker than usual Tsugumi was almost late because her thoughts kept her up all night. She races towards the school at lightning-fast speed but barely got in class before the bell rang. Chitoge was out due to sickness Shuu walk up to Raku and asked how the date went with Chitoge for which he replies with "She was sick so I went with Tsugumi"

"Hue hue hue I see"

"What is it that you exactly?"

"Nothing"

Shuu proceed to go to Tsugumi and ask how her day was yesterday she took out a pistol and cocks back the hammer. Shuu backs up trying not to get shot but doesn't hear her whisper "It was ok, I guess," Getting a little red. The school day goes as normal as it could be with Markia being clingy and Shuu doing what the hell he does all day. As the school day closed Raku thanked Tsugumi for yesterday

and apologized for the inconvenience.

"No problem"

"We should hang out more"

"Yeah we should but with different circumstances"

"Of course that was a once in a blue moon thing" _not to say it was a bad thing_ Raku thought

They made their way home after the conversation still reminiscing on what happened yesterday. Tsugumi went to Chitoge to get help on these feeling. At Chitoge's room the conversation began

"I don't know how to explain this feeling Ojou-sama help please"

"What is the problem Tsugumi?"

"Whenever I'm near this one person I feel flustered and my chest fells tighter and it's like my heart is going to explode do you think I should call a doctor?"

After lightly chuckling Chitoge says "It's called love idiot, so who's the lucky guy?"

She starts to blush and says "It's Raku"

"….eh"

"Sorry for having impure thought about your boyfriend"

"Let me tell you a secret but you can't tell Claude under any circumstance okay. "

Something I can't tell Claude it must be very important "okay I promise not to tell Claude. "

Then Chitoge whispered the secret into Tsugumi's ear. It took a while to sink in then Tsugumi lightly yelled "you mean …. Then you two … really?"

Tsgumi's face lit up like a child but was quick to hide that face and left for a mission. As Tsgumi left the room Chitoge whispered "just because we're not really dating doesn't mean I want you to take h0im from me"

While Tsugumi does her mission to observe a mob boss she couldn't focus after what Chitoge said _should I act upon these feeling or not it's so confusing what to do. I should just focus on the mission right now I'll deal with that later._

"Oh hey Tsugumi what are you doing?"

"Nothing really just, **wait** what am I saying this is classified who are you?" she pulls out a revolver

"Easy there it's just Raku what are you doing at this ungodly hour."

"I already said it's classified and what are you doing if I may ask?"

"Getting ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast."

He walk forward to see what she is looking at but trips over a pebble and knocks Tsugumi along with him.

"Ow, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

They both open their eyes and notice that their faces are inches apart. They both are blushing wildly but ether couldn't move a muscle like a statue. Then they slowly move closer almost kissing but then Raku's phone rings. They instantly spring back and continue what they were doing earlier without saying a word to each other. Raku walks towards home and answer the call.

"Who is this?"

"It's Ondere can you help with the shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I don't have anything else to do."

"Thank you for the help"

"No problem."

 _A whole afternoon with the person I like,_ an image of Tsugumi pops into his head _, no you like Ondere right, right?_ Sounding skeptical in his own mind _. I'm just confused after what just happened,_ _ **what**_ _did just happened_ he blushed after reminding himself what just happen, _I'll just forget about it for now._ After he got home he hit the haystack.


	3. Chapter 3

*beep* beep* * Beep* *BEEEEEP* Raku finally turns off the alarm and gets ready for school. He heads off to his usual route to meet up with chitoge as always. Before too long they arrive at school, they greet their friend and start a conversation amongst each other Ondere reminds Raku to go to the bakery after school (not that he would forget) but Tsugumi interrupts them

"Can I borrow Raku for a minute please".

"Yeah, sure what up Ts….." before he can finish he's dragged out of the room by Tsugumi.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT?"

"What are you talking about?" he remembers and blushes a little with a faint smile appears on his face, then come back from dreamland,"I swear I didn't do it on purpose my body moved on its own"

"LIKE HELL IT DID!"

"I swear it did please don't hurt me"

Tsugumi realizes how close their faces are then they both blush but don't move until the bell being a cockblock rings and they go back to the classroom. The school day ends and Raku proceeds to the bakery to help and is greeted by a "Oh it's you".

"Nice to see you to Ondere (Haru) ", putting on an apron

"Good you're here, hurry up and go make the sweets "

Raku and Haru both go in the back and start kneading some dough and time past quickly while making said sweets before long it was time to go home. While Raku walked home he thought about what happened during school today and started to blush a little. The day ended and an new one will start.

Sry for late updates


	4. Chapter 4 late new year's special

*Dingdong* Raku walks thinking who it would be here during break as he opens the door a loud "happy new year's eve!" the gang shouts.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I convinced my dad to let me have a party for New Year's."

"What about Claude?"

"I told him if he spied I'd never talk to him again."

"Great when does the party start?"

"At 11 pm"

"Damn and it's already 5 I really slept in ha ha."

"Bye I have to prepare, get ready for it"

As they all leave he notices Tsugumi is acting shy _hm is she worried about something_ he starts to get ready. He goes to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the party some gang members notice and ask why he was making sweets after he explains the start to mutter then hand him some drinks and chuckle a little. Time flew as he made snacks and it was almost time for the party. He proceeded to the chitoge resident for the party (duh) as the eerie darkness of the night creeps Raku out. At the mansion he is greeted by everyone

"I brought some snacks."

"Great!"(Chitoge)

"Also the guy gave me some sort of drink so there's that too."

The night went on with laughter and the telling of stories. They finished every drink other than the mystery bottle the guy gave Raku. All of them sat deciding whether or not to drink the substance in the bottle. Raku speaks up, "Let's flip a coin if its heads we all drink it at the same time if tails then we don't," they agree on those terms and Raku pours everyone a glass

"I need to go to the bathroom."(Tsugumi)

"Go ahead" (Chitoge)

(Awkward pause)

"So do we wait for Tsugumi?" (Ondere)

"Yeah guess so."(Chitoge)

(Another awkward pause)

"Screw it lets just start without her, what is the worst that can happen?"(Raku)

"In …. 3….. 2…1 go."(Raku)

As they start to drink the substance Raku notices that the others start to act funny and stops drinking it

"Hey, Raku your lips look super soft you know." Says Ondere inching closer but is interrupted by Chitoge who has similar motives "Raku even if we're not really going out doesn't mean we can't kiss." Swift to his feet Raku runs out of the room cup still in his hand

"Oh hey Raku why are you?"(Tsugumi)

"Hurry come with me quickly no time to explain!" Raku grabs her hand and continues to run around the house. After a while he stops at a random room.

"You know that *pant* drink that the *pant* guys gave me it was *pant*alcohol!" Raku not realizing drinks said alcohol still miraculously in his hand.

"Wait but isn't that the" but it was too late he already consumed the drink.

-Over at the original room-

They come back to their senses.

"Where did Raku go?"(Chitoge)

"We should spilt up and search for him."(Ruri looking at Ondere)

They spilt out each in different directions.

-Back to Tsugumi and Raku-

The alcohol started to affect Raku and his action became more on impulse. He moves closer to Tsugumi but she lay still not moving in protest. She finally says something "Don't Raku you're not thinking straight!"

He responses with "No one could think straight while looking at someone as beautiful as you." She blushes a little.

"That isn't what I meant idiot." She says shyly

-Back to Ondere-

 _Hmmmm where could he of gone off to?_ She begins to open door and sees Raku and Tsugumi in that embarrassing position and gets red.

-Back to Tsugumi-

 _Jeez what does this idiot think he is doing more over why aren't I_ moving

She tries to move and stop it from happening but can't

"Tsugumi has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look." Raku said while moving close to her face

"No not really." _Even though you said that yourself a few seconds ago wait that's not what I should be worrying about right now_ the TV chatter can be heard as Raku closes in on her lips

"10….. 9…. 8 ….. 7 ….. 6 … 5 …..4 …..3 …. 2 …. 1!"

Their lips meet as Ondere watches from just outside the room shocked at the sight. The rest of the night is a blur. As the day breaks as Raku wake at Chitoge's and sees Tsugumi lying next to him he can't help but get red and think about how cute she looks. He remembers what happened last night and gets even redder than he already was and wakes Tsugumi and she soon realizes her position and starts stuttering incoherent nonsense and is blushing wildly

Raku thinking _too cute_.

.

.

.

Well sorry again for late updates if anyone is actual reading this hope you enjoyed this late new year's special lol


End file.
